Uniformes e Pequenos Acidentes
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: Revirei os olhos. Mamãe sempre me disse que a gente deve ignorar esse tipo de idiota, que uma hora eles param com as piadinhas. Ela obviamente não conhecia Potter e Black.


_**Disclaimer: **__Essa história é baseada em personagens e situações criados e pertencentes à J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Warner Bros., Editora Rocco, entre outros. Não foi feita com fins lucrativos, e qualquer ofensa aos direitos do autor não é intencional. _

**Nota da autora:** Fic escrita para o Projeto Volta Às Aulas da Seção JL do Fórum 6V (ufa!). O meu item era 1º Ano – Uniforme. Agradecimentos especiais para Moony, pela gentileza de ter betado essa fic. Muchas gracias! Espero que vocês gostem.

**Uniformes e Pequenos Acidentes**

Uma das melhores coisas de Hogwarts são os uniformes. Sério. Ninguém entende muito bem quando eu falo, mas a verdade é que eu adoro usar uniforme. E eu nem me importo que a nossa camisa amasse fácil, ou que tenhamos que usar gravatas, e que seja difícil manter tudo arrumado ao longo do dia. Obviamente essas pessoas que odeiam uniforme nunca tiveram que usar as roupas ridículas que a mamãe separava como 'roupas de ir para a escola'.

James Potter, por exemplo. Potter odeia usar uniforme – eu nem o conheço tão bem assim, apesar de ele ser da minha casa, porque ele está sempre com aqueles amigos dele, mas isso é uma coisa que dá para notar. Ele está sempre sem gravata, com a camisa desabotoada ou muito amassada, as pontas para fora da calça, esse tipo de coisa.

Mas a pior coisa do mundo no Potter é que ele não se contenta em odiar o próprio uniforme, sabe, ele tem que odiar o dos outros também.

Como hoje mais cedo, quando eu e Mary McDonald estávamos dividindo a bancada com Potter e Black na aula de Poções.

Mary não parava de reclamar de ter que cortar losna enquanto eu só mexia o caldeirão. Como se Mary não tivesse ficado só lendo a receita enquanto eu media o pó de espinha de peixe-leão e cortava o gengibre. Alguém me ouviu reclamar de ter que ficar com a cara em cima da fumaça do caldeirão mexendo essa poção fedorenta, mesmo depois de eu ter feito praticamente o trabalho todo? Não.

Francamente, aos onze anos de idade a pessoa não tem mais idade para ficar choramingando por causa de coisas idiotas como cortar losna. Psh.

Sério, às vezes eu fico pensando em por que eu ainda me presto a fazer dupla com a Mary nas aulas de Poções.

Enfim. Enquanto eu fazia todo o trabalho, Mary estava falando coisas como 'Por que você fica só mexendo enquanto eu tenho que fazer tudo?' e 'Isso não é nada justo!', quando eu ouço a voz do Potter:

"Ei, Evans, você sabe qual a diferença entre uma loira e uma ruiva?"

"A cor do cabelo?" respondi, um pouco curiosa. Onde é que ele estava querendo chegar?

"Não. A ruiva é uma loira vinda do inferno" Potter disse, ele e Black dando gargalhadas da minha cara.

Revirei os olhos. Mamãe sempre me disse que a gente deve ignorar esse tipo de idiota, que uma hora eles param com as piadinhas.

Ela obviamente não conhecia Potter e Black.

"Evans, o que é mais seguro: uma ruiva ou uma piranha?"

"Não sei, Black."

"A piranha, é claro. Ela só ataca em bandos."

"Ei, qual a diferença entre uma ruiva e um terrorista?"

"..."

"Com o terrorista você pode negociar."

"CUIDADO, EVANS! SEU CABELO ESTÁ PEGANDO FOGO!".

Eu sinceramente não sei direito o que deu em mim. Juro. Um minuto eu estava lá, mexendo minha poção e ouvindo as risadas histéricas do Potter e do Black, e no outro eu estava derrubando um copo inteiro da poção (verde, por causa do gengibre e da losna) na camisa branquinha do Potter.

Era uma _brincadeira_!

E tudo bem, eu sei que foi horrivelmente mau da minha parte arruinar o uniforme dele inteirinho, mas era para ser uma brincadeira. Eu queria lhe dar uma lição por ficar fazendo piadinhas sobre o meu cabelo de uma maneira engraçada. E jogar a poção nele foi tudo o que eu consegui pensar.

Mas é claro que eu deveria saber que o Potter não ia ver a coisa desse jeito. Ele começou a gritar e a sacudir os braços (essa parte foi um pouquinho engraçada, admito), enquanto Black chamava o professor.

Sério, não sei por que tamanho escândalo. Eu só joguei um pouquinho de poção. Nem foi um copo inteiro. E não é como se ela estivesse pronta e fosse furar a pele dele ou algo do tipo.

De qualquer modo, eu acabei pegando uma detenção.

Uma detenção!

Por causa do uniforme do Potter!

Sério, odeio uniformes.


End file.
